This invention relates to a refrigerated display case.
Refrigerated display cases frequently have an open viewing area that permits consumers to reach into the display case to retrieve product, such as milk, eggs and other perishable items from a display space. The display case may have a cool air outlet at the top that directs air across the viewing area to an air inlet, a warm air return, at the bottom of the case, thereby creating an air curtain that insulates the interior of the display case from warm ambient air outside.
Typically, these display cases have shelves within the display space to support the refrigerated product. At the front of the shelf hangs a light to illuminate product within the case. Unfortunately, this light generates heat, warming air and product in the vicinity of the light. As a consequence, this light alters temperature distribution within the display space and causes the product temperature near the front of the display space to be high.
A need therefore exists for a display case that avoids the uneven temperature distribution caused by the location of the light near the air curtain.